


Warmth

by drneroisgod



Series: You're All The Things I've Got to Remember [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Adopted Children, Drabble, Economics, Ficlet, Food, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Wisdom Teeth, all the important things, hive drabble, parenting for villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drneroisgod/pseuds/drneroisgod
Summary: Nero and Raven share dinner as she recovers from a minor surgery.





	Warmth

Raven craned over her desk, one knee supporting her chin and the other leg tucked neatly under her bottom. She was doing economics homework. Really, she was gathering background information for her next mission, but given that this briefing combined the talents of the Poli-Fi faculty, it was indistinguishable from the function and form of econ revisions. She had the pain to keep her awake, at least. She did what she could to focus on the yellow highlighter and red ink, but she found her tongue snaking into the corners of her mouth, testing the tautness and texture of the stitching.

The doorbell chimed.

“Come in,” Raven called.

Dr. Nero walked in. “I heard it went well.”

“Doesn’t that violate HIPAA or something?” Raven asked, not looking up from her briefing. “Sharing my medical details with someone who isn’t my legal guardian?”

“You’ll find that the American government’s privacy laws matter very little here,” Nero replied. “But I didn’t get details. The oral surgeon just seemed happy to have all his fingers.” Raven smiled at that, a little, but didn’t turn around. “Anyway, I don’t know about meeting your ‘legal guardian’ requirements, but I did bring you some dinner.”

Raven swiveled in her chair, surprised that she  _ was _ surprised to see a covered pot in Nero’s arms, which he carried to the kitchenette. He set it down and turned on the range, stirring the soup once before covering it again.

“Thank you for bringing it,” she said earnestly.

“Of course. How do you feel?”

Raven grunted non-committedly. “I’ve been icing it. The pain medication they gave me made me throw up, so I switched to ibuprofen instead.”

“Make sure to gargle with salt water before bed,” Nero said, though he had already mentioned this twice before the surgery. “You don’t want an infection.”

“You don’t think the hospital staff will be excited to see me again?” Raven asked innocently.

Nero shook his spoon at her. “Don’t act so brave. You’re just like Diabolus. You’ll let someone throw a knife in your leg without so much as a whimper but need to be strapped to the table when there’s a needle involved.”

Nero ladled soup into two bowls and set crackers out on a plate to share. 

“Tomato?” Raven asked.

“My mother’s recipe,” Nero replied. He laid the food out on the desk. “Blended, though, since I assume you still can’t feel your mouth.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Raven accepted her spoon and took a small bite of soup—it was delicious, but she knew if she tried portions any bigger she’d make a fool of herself and rags of her pajamas.

“So,” Nero said. “What have you learned about the economic tensions in Afghanistan?”

Raven put another, bolder spoonful of soup in her mouth and let the creamy warmth bring her tongue back to life. She wasn’t ready to talk economics, but then, that was the life of an assassin. Duty called. Most of the time.

“Tell me about your day, first,” she said, at last.

“Mentally, about the same as getting my wisdom teeth pulled,” Nero sighed. “You’ll never guess what the professor’s been up to in his spare time.”

When Raven stood up to refill her bowl, their conversation had not yet curved back to economics. It was perfectly satisfactory for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fun fact, but this is actually based off of when I got my wisdom teeth out! I got my wisdom teeth out the day after Christmas, and I got the surgery done in the morning, and then when I came home I insisted I was fine and did my econ homework instead of doing things like lying down and resting. Also, the medicine they gave me made me throw up.
> 
> Fun times.


End file.
